


megaphone to my chest

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: 2nu week 2017 [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu week, Gen, Wedding, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: or the one where they are fashionably late





	megaphone to my chest

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let you guys know that I won’t participate in the next couple of days, but I’ll be back for the last day of the 2nu week. Thanks to everyone who’s been reading and being nice about it, **and thanks to all of those who don’t like 2nu but didn’t give me shit about it, you make me have a little faith in humanity.**

“I can’t _believe_ you forgot!” Noodle hissed at 2D as they rushed to the back of the church, the melted snow of Brooklyn’s street splashing on their clothes.

“I didn’t _forget_ , I didn’t know!” 2D replied, careful not to fall face down on the stone steps.

“How could you not know, you’re his best man! He told you to hold on to the rings!”

2D shrugged.

“I just thought he was quoting a song,” he explained stopping right outside the door. Noodle helped fix his tie. “I didn’t think Russ actually _got engaged_.”

Noodle shook her head, the ceremony about to start.

“You’re the worst,” she said and patted his shoulder lightly. “Now go.”


End file.
